


Clean up your room, clean up your life

by TooDumbToDie



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooDumbToDie/pseuds/TooDumbToDie
Summary: Conservative helps you clean your room.
Relationships: Conservative/Reader, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Clean up your room, clean up your life

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty rushed, hope it turned out alright

He steps into my room and cringes. I don’t say anything but I watch his eyes scan my room. Dusty piles of books sitting on my floor, my desk covered in empty glass bottles and used plates. Dirty clothes. Just random items strewn on every surface that I was too lazy to clean. An absolute mess. 

“As Jordan Peterson said If you fulfil your obligations every day you don’t need to worry about the future. And right now those obligations are to clean your room.”

You look at the endless rubbish and dust. It seems like a Sisyphean task, borderline impossible. You’ll labour for hours to get it clean and it’d just end up messy like this again. And then you’ll clean it a year later. I’ve always been hesitant to clean it but now it sets in. It’s really just a depression nest. I’m depressed and I don’t want to do anything about it.

He hands me a black trash bag and I open it. I put on a bandana over my mouth and nose to protect me from the dust. And then I start cleaning.  
I start to collect the glass bottles, some of them are still filled with ginger beer. Tea mugs with their tea bags sitting in them and an empty plastic 2L bottle of cider.

I can feel the dust start to creep into my eyes and my nose. My nose starts to run and my eyes start to itch. He notices.  
“We should take a break.”  
“Yeah…”

And together we walk outside. It’s 5 pm and the sun has started setting. I feel a chill set in. But I just stand in the grass, My skin crawls from the cold and the knowledge that I’m a bug magnet right now.

Fresh beautiful air which helps my poor nose and eyes. When the dust reaction dies down, we head back inside and clean again. We’re doing great work. I throw away so much rubbish and we even get out the vacuum cleaner. It takes so fucking long but slowly and surely, the mess starts to disappear. The plates, the dirty laundry, the nicknacks without a place and I even get rid of some books I never liked.

And when we’re done we stand proudly looking at our work. For the first time, you can see all of my floor. The beautiful brown wood is free of dust and rubbish. And I’m going to have a shit tonne of clean clothes as well now.

“You have missed one thing. Your sheets.” and he gives me a kind smile. 

I walk over to my bed and start to strip the sheets off my mattress and pull the slips off my pillow and my duvet. 

“Good job. As Jordan Peterson said, imagine yourself in 10 years if instead of avoiding the things you know you should do, you actually did them every single day. That is real power. And maybe you will be able to clean your room for a little bit every day.”

I drag my linens to the laundry basket and he watches me, proudly.

“The Lord gave you strength and stood with you. Very good job. 2 Timothy 4:17.”

I check my watch. 10.29 pm.  
“What do you usually do before bed?”  
“What do you mean?” and I see him start to fidget with his crucifix.  
“Like do you read a book. Do you meditate? Eat a sandwich?”  
“I talk to my friends on Discord, I play videogames and watch Netflix?”  
“I think you should go to bed.”  
“I don’t really want to.”  
“You really should. You have to get up at 7 am and you really need 8 hours of sleep. You have really bad bags under your eyes, please look after yourself.”

I know he’s right but I really don't want to. I just don’t have the energy. I don’t have the energy to do anything. I just want to turn my computer on, sit down and rot. Lay down and rot. I want to go to bed at 4 am, wake up at noon and then eat breakfast at 4 pm. And I know there are people who have worse sleep schedules. But I just want to rot.

I just sigh and it must have been bad since he steps forward and wraps his arms around me. He just holds me tight and I take a deep breath. 

“I don’t really understand but you can do all things through Christ who strengthens you. Philippians 4:13.”  
“Thank you.”  
And he lets me go.  
“I think you should get ready for bed and we can say prayers before bed and then I’ll leave you alone. How does that sound?” and he gives me another kind smile.  
“Good.” and I start to walk up the stairs.  
“Remember to brush your teeth” he yells after me.

I do as he says, taking out my contacts, brushing my teeth. I look at myself in the mirror. He was right that I needed proper sleep. I have bags under my eyes, my face is pale and my acne has flared up which I curse myself for. I know this is my own fault really. I have all these issues and no motivation to fix them. I just want to rot and wallow in them. It’s warm and cathartic and it feels good. Like a hug or like sitting wrapped up in my blanket while watching a TV show. I just don’t care about myself. 

I sigh and then head to my clean bedroom. I quickly put on my pyjamas and then fetch him. He follows me up those stairs, a copy of the bible in hand. I crawl into bed, the clean sheets smell heavenly. And the feeling of my tired and sore back sinking into the soft mattress. He sits down on the end of the bed like he’s my grandfather and opens the bible. 

His fingers flick over the wafer-thin pages, perfect for rolling blunts until he finds a good section. And he starts to read, his voice flowing. I know this is weird but I shove this to the back of my mind. But I genuinely feel loved. Maybe I have daddy issues. I don’t know but I just want to be comforted and loved. 

He finishes the bible story he was reading, closes the book carefully and stands up.  
“Thank you. I will be heading home. Good night.”  
I tell him to lock the door before he leaves and then he vanishes down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually have daddy issues even though it reads like I do. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter at @anarchocopium


End file.
